Luke Hemmings
Luke Hemmings. |instagram: = }}Luke Robert Hemmings (nacido el 16 de julio de 1996) es guitarrista, vocalista y compositor. Junto con Calum Hood, Michael Clifford y Ashton Irwin conforman la banda 5 Seconds Of Summer (5SOS). Michael Clifford y Calum Hood fueron a la misma escuela, Norwest Christian College. Luke es el miembro más joven de la banda. Carrera Musical. Comenzó a hacer covers de canciones de varios artistas en YouTube, bajo el nombre de usuario de: "hemmo1996". El primer vídeo que subió al sitio, fue publicado el 13 de febrero de 2011 y fue un cover de "Please Do not Go" de Mike Posner. Más tarde, Michael Clifford y Calum Hood se unieron, formando así la banda "5 Seconds of Summer". Poco después, el 3 de diciembre de 2011, añadieron Ashton Irwin, completando la actual alineación de cuatro hombres.Para los que no saben Michael Clifford es el líder de la banda. Canciones escritas / co-escritas: * Don't Stop. * Kiss Me Kiss Me. * 18. * Beside You. * Heartbreak Girl. * Lost Boy. * Social Casualty. * Never Be. * Heartache On The Big Screen. * Rejects. * Try Hard. * Out of My Limit. * Wrapped Around Your Finger. * Money. * Permanent Vacation. * Catch Fire. * Waste The Night. * Vapor. * Castaway. * Fly Away. * Invisible. * Outer Space/Carry On. * Safety Pin. * The Girl Who Cried Wolf. * Broken Home. * Story of Another Us. * Want you Back * YoungBlood Links Externos: * @Luke5SOS - Twitter * @lukehemmings - Instagram * lukerzade - Tumblr * lukehemmings - Snapchat Curiosidades: * Tiene 2 hermanos mayores:Ben (el mayor) y Jack. * Luke solía jugar Club Penguin y una vez fue prohibido por decir palabras groseras. 1 * Luke estaba obsesionado con los pingüinos. * El animal favorito de Luke son los pingüinos. * Luke preferiría un bebé elefante sobre un bebé canguro. * Según su mamá, él es el maestro en perder cosas. * Tiene una sobrina llamada Zoe. * La mamá de Luke, Liz, es profesora de matemáticas. * Luke tiene un perro de mascota llamado Molly. * Tenía el labio inferior perforado. * Luke dijo en un video de Ustream que quiere hacerse una perforación en su ceja. * Luke es el más responsable, come más, da los mejores abrazos y de acuerdo con Ashton, y es quien se pone nervioso más en el grupo. * Es el miembro más alto del grupo. * La altura de Luke es de: '''1,94 m.' * ''Luke dijo que saldría con un fan de 2 años más joven que él. * La cita perfecta de Luke sería ir a la playa y Cold Rocks después. * Sus películas favoritas son 17 Again y Monsters Inc. * Nunca ha visto a Titanic * Uno de los programas de televisión favoritos de Luke es: 'How I Met Your Mother.' * La película favorita de Luke y Calum es Anchor Man. * Su sabor favorito de helado es Cookies & Cream. * Su comida favorita es la pizza (de acuerdo con él, es la "mejor comida de todos los tiempos") y su topping pizza favorito es pepperoni. * Le encanta las patatas calientes y le gusta el jamón y el queso. * Luke es el que come más en la banda y siempre tiene hambre * Luke ganó la competencia 5SOS Pizza Hut para comer helado. Dijo que tenía "como 17 cuencos". * Él elige la pizza sobre las donas. * Luke dice que los chocolates de los fans saben mejor que los chocolates que él compra. * Si Luke fuera un pollo, él querría estar cubierto con la salsa de Nando. * Luke dijo que quiere reservar un Nando completo y cenar allí con los chicos y toda la familia 5SOS. * Luke apoya a Cronulla Sharks en NRL. * Luke sigue a los Cisnes de Sydney en la AFL. * Juega al fútbol y es increíble en el snowboard * Luke solía ser capaz de montar la patineta. * Asistió a Norwest Christian College. * Luke es bueno en matemáticas y él "domina" la ciencia, de acuerdo a Michael. * Luke empezó la escuela temprano. * Luke es el único de la banda que terminó la escuela,la terminó en medio de una gira. * En un concierto, Luke dijo: "Está bien, esta es una canción nueva, se llama 'All I Need', sí, esta canción trata de tetas." * El primer video de YouTube de Luke fue subido el 3 de febrero de 2011. * La primera vez que Luke viajo fuera de Australia fue cuando los muchachos fueron a Londres. * Luke se pone nervioso antes de un show. * Él toca el solo de guitarra en "Out of My Limit". * Su canción favorita en el EP es "Beside You". * El cantante favorito de Luke es Josh Ramsay. * Su canción favorita de Sleeping With Sirens es Let's Cheer to This. * Las canciones favoritas de Luke de Sleeping With Sirens del álbum Do not Panic ''are ''Somewhere in Neverland, Outlines y Live and Let Go. * Luke una vez posteó una foto en instagram de Ed Sheeran con el subtítulo: ídolo (: 2 * Luke y Calum ambos tienen singlets que emparejan y "accidentalmente" ambos los llevaron a la práctica de la banda un día. * A Luke le gusta tener "sesiones íntimas con Luke Hemmings" en cámaras twit. * Luke y Calum van al gimnasio. * Luke le dijo y Calum probablemente moriría primero si los zombis llegaron porque Michael es el jugador final y sabría qué hacer. * Ashton dijo que Luke moriría primero en un apocalipsis zombie. * Luke dice que no es mucho de Facebook. * Perdió su iPhone en Melbourne después de la gira, y todos los chicos le estaban burlando de su viejo Nokia. * Su color favorito es azul / aqua. * El número favorito de Luke es 7. * Le gustan las cosquillas en el cuello. * Luke toma las duchas más largas en la banda, y tiende a dejar agua en todas partes, y Michael dijo que es como un tsunami. * Luke dijo una vez que un fan le lanzó un boob de plástico y lo tiró de nuevo entre la multitud, lo que resultó en que cayera en su cara. * Billboard marcó a Luke con el título de galán de 5SOS, diciendo: Tiene el anillo de labios, el cabello rubio perfectamente arrebatado, la sonrisa desarmante, los devastadores ojos azules. Él tiene la mayoría de los seguidores de Twitter de todos los chicos de 5SOS (6,4 millones) y cientos de miles de Likes en Instagram. En este punto, su calificación HSP (Harry Styles Potential) está fuera de las listas. * Tiene una perra llamado Petunia. * La ex-novia de Luke se llama Arzaylea. * Esta en una relación con Sierra Deaton Frases: * "Oh sorry, sometimes I sleep with my eyes open... Are we in Florida yet?" ** "I LOVE penguins." ** "ASHTON IS MY BFFFFFFF!" ** "I would be the first to die in a zombie apocalypse. It's frustrating." ** "Hey, hey, Michael. What is life?" ** " i appreciate penguins." ** "only Petunia can judge me." ** "I hate this band" ** YoU'rE NeVeR GoNnA MaKe It Categoría:Curiosidades+ Categoría:Miembros Categoría:Rock